Swan Queen One-Shots
by Poisoned-applee
Summary: Just a compilation of my Swen and Swan Mills Family one-shots of fluffiness. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from OUaT!
1. Chapter 1

Regina: "What's wrong, Miss Swan? Hook not enough for you anymore?" blood-red lips pursed themselves into a smirk.

Emma: "I just..." a pained expression developed onto Emma's face.

Regina: "You what, dear?" chocolate-brown eyes squinted as she attempted to read the sheriff's mind.

Emma: "I wish you knew how much better I would treat you," green orbs pored worriedly into the brunette's, "I can't stand to see you like this - isolated and depressed - anymore, Regina".

Regina: "So, it is true. The savior has fallen for the evil queen," a dark eyebrow quirked up in curiosity.

Emma: "I love you, Regi-"

Regina: "It's about damn time, Sherriff Swan," her hand grasped the blonde's neck forcefully while guiding her backwards against the wall, "I don't know how much longer I could have waited for you to drop to your knees for me," brown eyes grew black with lust.

Emma: "Wh- What the hell are you doing...?" she murmurs as she allows the queen's force to pull her backwards.

Regina: "Something that I should have done long ago," after Emma's back was firmly pressed against the wall, plump lips hungrily pressed themselves against the savior's. A golden wave of magic burst from the intensity of their kiss.

Emma: "True love's kiss..." she gazed into the mayor's eyes and a smile broke free.

Regina: "And that, Miss Swan, is how it's done," the older woman mused before delving back into Emma's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, come on, Regina. you know you want some," Emma enticed as she nudged the popcorn bowl closer to her lover.

"Emma, I don't think there is any need to consume that garbage that you consider to be food," her lip curled in utter disgust.

"Try it!"

"No."

"You know you want to".

"Miss Swan. What I _do _know is that you're becoming awfully aggravating, along with the fact that you're ruining the movie," her eyes shut as she massaged her temples with her fingertips.

Moving the popcorn under the older woman's nose, Emma tried one last time, "mmm, smells good, right? I bet you want to try-"

And with a wave of her hand, Regina smacked the bowl right out of the blonde's grasp and sent it flying through the air.

"Regina, what the hell?!" Emma simultaneously rose to her feet while she flung her arms above her head. The container thudded several feet away onto the hardwood, and the pale woman jumped.

"It appears that you've made a mess, Miss Swan. Clean it up," the Mayor's arms folded in front of her as her lips tugged into a smug smirk.

"Wait, what? _I_ made the mess?! It _'appears'_ that you're the one that smacked the damn popcorn bowl out of my hands, yet you're blaming me?"

"You were the one that felt the need to shove that heart-attack-in-a-bowl in my face, so clean it up, _now_," her eyes continued to glare at the screen, even though she clearly wasn't paying attention to the film.

"No, okay, you know what? The only thing that I am going to clean up is that smirk that's across your face," the Sheriff retorted before stomping over to Regina and blocking her view of the TV.

"So, you assume that putting your vagina into my eyesight is going to do any good?" a dark brown eyebrow quirked in curiosity.

"No, but you know what will, _Madame Mayor_? This," before Regina could make another snide comment, Emma lifted her off the couch and pressed their mouths together firmly.

Completely satisfied with the idea of the savior kissing her, the queen gave no indication of wanting to stop. Their lips molded together while tongues danced around furiously. Savoring each second of their embrace, Regina hadn't noticed that she was in the powerful arms of the blonde. She nipped and sucked at Emma's lower lip until her back hit the floor. The crunching sounds under her pulled her back into reality, and she immediately stopped her contact with the savior. The dark haired woman kept her eyes closed and produced a heavy sigh.

"Emma, please tell me that you did not put me on top of the popcorn that you almost force-fed me".

"I did," Regina could practically feel her lover's grin as Emma placed herself upon her abdomen.

"You remember this day, Miss Swan, because revenge will be mine," squinting up at the pale woman before her, the Evil Queen's chocolate eyes blackened with lust and revenge. With a wave of her hand, the popcorn dissipated from under her, and mayor's blood-red lips formed a mischievous sneer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: Emma and Regina cuddling by the fire/in bed/with Henry after the first big snow in Storybrooke**

Emma closed the door after viewing a wall of snow within its opening, "Well, it looks as if we're going to be stuck inside for a while," she shoved her hands into her pockets and made her way towards her wife in the kitchen.

"And that wasn't apparent by the snowfall for two days straight, dear?" Regina retorted, rolling her eyes at the nuisance of not being able to leave her house. There also wasn't any power, so she was already awaiting the upcoming days of torture. Emma and Henry both get restless when confined to the same place for so long - a few hours, to be in fact.

"Mom, is the hot chocolate almost ready?" Henry slumped into the room, unable to occupy his time without usage of any electronics.

"Yes, Henry, it's almost finished," his brunette mother calmly answered. She was in the midst of heating a pot containing the chocolate concoction with the heat emanating from her palm, "In the meantime, why don't you gather firewood into the mantle so that we can be more comfortable?"

"Okie dokie," bored anyway, he turned away and did as his mother asked.

Emma appeared behind her wife, wrapped her arms around her waist, and planted a kiss on the tanned cheek, "Isn't it awesome how beneficial having magic is right now?"

"I suppose so. I cannot fathom how others are holding up without it," ruby lips turned up into a wry smile at the thought of Snow and Charming having to deal with the repercussions of the storm without magic.

"I'm so lucky to have you, especially now".

"As am I, my Savior".

"I don't think Henry and I would be able to keep the house clean if we didn't have you as a babysitter. There would be giant forts and- HEY! Let's make a fort, 'Gina!"

"If you insist. However, I would rather not partake in such childish acts. Go, indulge yourself," the flame from her hand ceased, "I should be done preparing your drinks by the time you are".

"What a sourpuss. 'Childish acts', more like fun shit. You must have had such a boring childhood," the blonde mocked her significant other, then light-heartedly joined her awaiting son.

"A fort?! What a great idea! We have to make this one the biggest in the world," Regina heard the enthusiasm in her son's words as ideas spewed from his bubbling mind and out of his mouth. The thought of him being so elated at such a simple act brought a smile to her own lips. In the middle of pouring the hot chocolate into the mugs she heard a crash followed by "Ow, shit!" come from the other. Jumping from the noise, she collected herself and called out "Is everything alright in there?" Hearing the laughter from her son, she knew that everything was alright, but she wanted to make sure anyway.

"Mom, that was a close one. You almost knocked down the whole fort," the cheerful boy said in the middle of chuckles.

"Yeah, kid. I took one for the team, though," laughter rang from her pale lips before clambering of furniture continued once more.

The Mayor, finishing with her previous project, made her way towards the commotion that were her wife and son, mugs in hand.

"I see you took it upon yourselves to destroy the den," her voice intentionally came out thick to produce a reaction, and a reaction she received.

"Oh, I… Uh. Sorry, Regina. I guess we did get carried away," the Sheriff's words sheepishly tumbled from her tongue. The once-pristine room became the product of a whirlwind of blankets, pillows, and rearranged furniture. The only thing that seemed to remain in its place was the black leather couch that sat in front of the fireplace, and even that was a mess, as the fort was built atop it. Dining room chairs stacked on top of one another, the married couple's comforter draped from them and onto the sofa that sat in between them. Piles of pillows - ranging from decorative pillows as well as those typically used in bed - covered the surface of the love seat as well as the floor before it, making it look similar to a cloud blotched with random colors.

"I see you've put good use to our unused dining chairs, and our entire bed. Might as well have brought the mattress down with it," she replied, waving off the concerned tone of her wife.

"Oh man. Why didn't we think of that, Emma?" the sudden realization of making the fort even more badass made Henry wish he'd thought of it sooner.

"Let's not destroy the whole house, dear," his adoptive mother chimed in, knowing that he was about to make a break for their room, "Anyway, the hot chocolate is finished," she held out the ivory mugs towards her family members that had already made themselves comfortable on the floor. Once they took their cups from her hands, she lazily lit the fire with her free palm.

Before the Mayor could sit down, the Savior interrupted her movement with "Uh, Regina. Don't you think you should get into something a little comfier? You can't relax in that uptight - and let's not forget SUPER tight - skirt that you're wearing".

Regina extended her body once more and scoffed, "as if you have any room to make remarks regarding my attire".

"Well, it is relaxation time. I mean, look at all of the pillows we have here. There's a possibility that we're going to pass out in this spot for tonight. I just figured that it would be more pleasurable to be in jammies, or something," the blonde tested her spouse with a hint of satire in her tone. With a flick of her wrist in the direction of her wife, Emma imagined the clothing that Regina should be wearing in this kind of moment - a tight fitting silk robe, with no underwear of course, but Henry doesn't have to know that. The very same image that the blonde envisioned appeared on Regina's elegant form. Feeling proud of her work, she nodded and turned to look at the fire.

"Miss Swan, I do believe you've outdone yourself this time," Regina shifted in her still-standing position, feeling no cloth between your thighs.

"Oh shut up, sit down, and enjoy the night with us," Emma's biting tone teased.

Henry rolled his eyes, still looking into the flames before them, "You guys will never get along. Sometimes I wonder why you ever got married in the first place, but I don't want it any other way. I'm happy to have both of my moms with me at the same time, all the time".

"We're happy to have that too, kid," Emma ruffled his hair before wrapping her arms around him.

Regina tucked herself into the blankets beside Henry, and made a hoodie out of another. She took a sip from the hot chocolate, winced at the thought of how much sugar she was about to intake, and brought Henry's head to her shoulder. There was nowhere else she would rather be, either. She thought that she could only find happiness with Daniel, but it seems as if her assumptions were wrong. Looking at Emma's face, smiling down at her birth son's, with the fire's illumination on her features made the former Queen fall more in love with her. She had the most beautiful family on the planet, and she would never let anyone or anything take that away from her. She had finally found her happy ending, with so many more years to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: Teen SQ 1st time together.**

A tanned hand turned the page of the book titled "Once Upon a Time" in which the owner's chocolate irises bore into. She took note of the novel's presence within the library once before, but was hesitant in reading it the first time around. Something about its rugged cover accompanied by the elegant gold writing painted along the front sent a tingling feeling down her spine. Now that she was flipping through its contents, that feeling within her only increased twofold. The figures of the people in the watercolor pictures resembled many that she were acquainted with in school. One of the images particularly caught her eye, though, because the woman in a scene had the exact same features as her, only older in appearance. In the display, the resembling woman held an apple up to another before her, who wore a bright red, leather jacket and had golden locks cascading from her scalp. What perplexed Regina the most was that fact that her duplicate looked at the blonde with such desire, and the pale stranger to her young eyes returned the look with an identical intensity. _Why on earth could I possibly have such an interest with this woman? I'm not attracted to them… _O_r have I not come to the realization, yet?_ Before her mind could ponder the possibilities further, a pile of books crashing the ground woke her from her dazed state. The clouded shape of another girl in the aisle beside her table came into her peripherals.

"Could you try not to be such an unwieldy oaf? Some people are trying to make proper use of their time here, rather than juggling books as a hobby," the lipstick covered lips scolded while their owner continued to scan the image on the page before her.

"Geez, who pissed in your Cheerios this morning?" thudding sounds continued as a result of the frustrated teen piling the novels atop one another, "besides, you're looking at a picture book. What is there to learn with that?"

"I'll have you know, dear, that this book is quite significant because-" her mouth ceased her words after she caught a full glimpse of the adolescent, who was now struggling to make her way in the brunette's direction, a towering stack of texts in her arms. She was the replica of the other woman in the picture that Regina was just speculating about. Unable to produce any words, she stared at the young blonde dumbfoundedly.

"Uh, okay? I didn't realize that my face was going to be that much of a menace to you," releasing her grip from the bottom book from the heap and allowing them to produce a boisterous sound once more, her emerald globes browsed the bewildered beauty and her words continued, "Is everything alright, miss?"

Irked at the fact that she had just been called "miss", the snarky girl slammed the fairytale reference shut before standing to make her exit. Glowering at the interloper as her double in the depiction did so, she retorted with "Quite. I presume it would be more _uncomplicated_ to review this text in a less bothersome atmosphere, seeing as you created one".

"Okay then. Maybe I'll see you around again. What's your name, _dear_?" the biting retort resounded.

"Regina Mills, as if you need to know. And yours?"

"Emma Swan," white teeth flashed and a pale, robust hand thrust in company with it.

"Charmed, I'm sure," the thick voice quipped while a dark eyebrow lifted. Waving off the gesture, the spiteful adolescent turned and strode away with the clicking of her heels, knowing that she was being watched.

Squinting one eye and curling the fingers of her outstretched hand, Emma's heart secretly fluttered within her ribcage. She wondered if she would ever lay eyes upon the convoluted young woman in the near future.


End file.
